Just another mission in Bond's life
by TroyandAbed
Summary: Bond has to track down a terrorism organisation but everything is not what it seems... I suck at summaries but there will be action and a bit of hurt Bond and friendship with Q.


**Hi ! this is my first fanfiction EVER! This has been on my computer for a few months now and i finally found the guts to publish it. I'm sorry if that sucks, it's my first attempt at writing something. I also would like to apoligize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language.**

 **Please leave a comment so i know what i have to improve.**

 **I do not own any of the characters of the James Bond's franchise.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a hot day in London. Professor Aaron Coleman was speaking in front of 300 people about the nuclear fusion in atoms and their consequences and utility. What he didn't know was that a certain MI6 agent was listening too. Well, not really listening to him, but to his ear-flap, where Q was explaining to him what this was all about.

« He works for a terrorism group that the CIA discovered about a week ago, that's why we need you right now. They had arrested a couple of his little friends but their fellows came by say hello and killed them before they could speak. The CIA thinks the group immigrated here in London 'cause they found plans of the city and bombs plans in their flat. Our guy here is the bomb maker, we need him, do you understand? »

« Yeah, yeah, Bond muttered, gotta take care of him –

« NO! Q exclaimed through the ear-flap, we need him alive. Dead men don't talk Bond. »

« mhmm » James replied absent mindedly while scanning the big amphitheatre for issues and Coleman's "co-workers". Bond was sitting at the last right row of chairs of the room, a seat held in reserve for him, overhanging the entire auditorium. In the same level as his, to his left, there were two exits, and two exits at the bottom of the room. Problem was: Three big guys were watching those issues while keeping a close eye on Coleman.

Bond checked under the table his gun and ammo.

« Shit! » he murmured  
« what? What is it Bond? » Q asked  
« I'm out of munitions »

 _Great…_ Bond thought. He was just finishing a job for M, fighting some guys about some massive drugs for England. He had run for almost two days after those men to finally put a clear and neat bullet in their head after interrogating them of course (well, in his own interrogating way..).

He had found the pills, and MI6 had destroyed them. Now he felt sore and tired. He had a gash starting from his hair line to the side of his left eye. It had almost knocked him out but he had composed himself quickly and pursued his mission as the good agent as he was. Then his left shoulder had been dislocated during the fight and he had put it right back in its socket with the help of a wall. He was starting to think that he was too old for this shit. But damn! He loves this shit! _Just maybe a little tired right now_ , he thought to himself.

He was kind of proud of himself. He succeeded his job with minimum collateral damages, and nobody had seen him put those men down. He thought M was gonna thank him by giving him some much needed rest, but she did not, she preferred sending him to another mission right after he came to her office for his report. He was so upset and busy insulting M in his head that he completley forgot to stock up on ammunition, _bloody idiot!_ And now, he began to understand that this mission was not going to be a smooth and calm one.

« Bond? Bond, the conference is getting to its end. Get ready. »

James sighed heavily, feeling the fatigue over his shoulders. And now his gash freshly stitched was throbbing like hell.

« Yeah, yeah, but my gun is empty, how am I supposed to stop them ? » the agent asked wearily.

« What? Who them? » Q replied confused

« What?! You didn't know he wasn't alone?! He is a bloody bomb maker of a terrorism group! He is not gonna take a walk outside alone! » He greeted his teeth hard to not yell in the big room.

«n..no, sorry Bond, we didn't know. How many are they? » Q asked with obvious shame in his voice.

« There are three gorillas »

« Nothing you can't handle » He said to lighten the mood.

Bond said nothing to that, but didn't think less.

« Yes, well how-

-Yes, yes, so you have a knife strapped under the table »

« A knife?! » That was starting to get on his nerves « that's it, just a knife? »

Q was feeling really bad now, « yeah, well, w..we didn't-

« Know, yeah, right. »

There was a silence in which Coleman finished the conference and Bond was getting prepared.

« Ok, let's do it. »

At the other side of the hear-flap, Q remained silent but kept the connection with Bond.

« Oh and Q, it's ok, not your fault »

Q smiled a little, always surprised by the way Bond could be nice when obviously he was not in the mood.

People started to gather around the exits, and Coleman was packing away his stuff. So Bond stood up, grabbed the knife and put it in his inner pocket. He got down the stairs towards the desk, and stopped right in front of Coleman. He greeted him with the best smile he could give at that moment and presented his hand.

« Hi, that was really an interesting conference, and quite easy to understand for people like me » Bond laughed falsely.

« Oh yeah? Thank you » He grabbed and shook Bond's hand. « Aaron Coleman » he introduced himself.

« Yes I know » Bond really laughed this time. «My name is Bond, James Bond, I wanted to ask you some more questions about those atoms. How about I buy you some lunch? » He asked smiling warmly.

Coleman seemed really nervous now as he watched over Bond's shoulder.

« I..I don't know, I think that's not a good idea, sorry, maybe another time » he said as the three gorillas arrived behind Bond.

« I'm afraid I have to insist » Bond replied more coldly, never releasing Coleman's hand.

One of the men behind him put a large and heavy hand on his shoulder. « Move out of the way or I smash your head! » He said angrily.

"Well, what a way to talk to people. and you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Bond taunted.

And then, everything happened fast.

* * *

 **So ? hope it was not to boring !  
love from Troy and Abed in the morning !**


End file.
